W więzieniu
by NiktTaki
Summary: Zainspirowane piosenką Adele - Cold shoulder. O całym życiu Narcyzy Malfoy.


Kochałam go. To było nie do pomyślenia, ja nie mogłam kochać. Miałam być piękna, zgrabna, zabawna, dobrze wychowana, uzdolniona, wyrachowana, zimna, idealna. Nie potrafiłam.

Siedzę za biurkiem Lucjusza i wpatruję się w drewno. Dopiero teraz, gdy patrzę na swoje życie przez pryzmat mijających lat, widzę, jak bardzo było żałosne. Wciąż jest. Przecież szukam bezpieczeństwa w ramionach mężczyzny, który nigdy nie chciał mi go dać uściskiem swych ramion, pocałunkiem swoich przepięknych ust. Jestem nikim dla mojego męża, człowieka, którego tak bardzo kocham.

Lucjusz Malfoy miał być mężem Bellatrix. Wszyscy, wraz z naszymi rodzinami wiedzieli o ich wzajemnej rywalizacji. W szkole nie było dnia bez pyskówki na korytarzu lub pojedynku między nimi. Wciąż sobie dogryzali, urządzali spektakularne konkursy w pokoju wspólnym, ku rozrywce ślizgonów. Wszyscy ze Slytherinu obstawiali zakłady, kiedy oficjalnie zaczną ze sobą chodzić. Myślano, że za ich nienawiścią kryje się pożądanie, chemia, ale to była tylko nienawiść, czysta nienawiść dwójki ludzi, którzy po zakończeniu siódmego roku, odetchnąwszy z ulgą i mający nadzieję, że już się nigdy nie zobaczą dowiadują się, że mają spędzić ze sobą resztę życia.

Miałam czternaście lat. Zaczynał się sierpień i wszyscy wiedzieli o zaręczynach Belli, choć Lucjusz nawet nie dał jej pierścionka, żadne z nich nie chciało o tym myśleć. Tego dnia młody Malfoy odwiedził nas w domu po raz pierwszy. Nie pozwolono mi uczestniczyć w części oficjalnej, w której to chłopak uprzejmie chwalił dom, wyrażał ubolewanie co do zdrady Andromedy i prosił naszych rodziców o spotkanie z Bellą. Potem razem z moją siostrą udał się do przygotowanego przez skrzaty, ustronnego pokoju, w którym mogliby porozmawiać. Nieznane mi wtedy uczucie podkusiło mnie do zerknięcia przez szparę w drzwiach i podsłuchania ich rozmowy. Moim zamiarem było zerknąć, po czym szybko uciec do swojego pokoju, ale to co zobaczyłam wprawiło mnie w zbyt wielkie osłupienie, bym mogła poruszyć choć małym palcem u stopy, nawet wtedy, gdy usłyszałam w pobliżu kroki matki. Bellatrix siedziała sztywno w jednym z foteli i z okropnym grymasem na twarzy wpatrywała się dumnie w ścianę przed sobą. Lucjusz stał jak najdalej od niej i z podobnym grymasem patrzył w okno. Milczeli, nie wymienili nawet podstawowych uprzejmości. Oboje wyglądali tak, jakby chcieli uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej. Oczywiście chwilę później przyłapała mnie matka, ale w momencie, gdy już otwierała usta, by wygłosić kolejne kazanie, pokazałam jej na migi, żeby też spojrzała.

To była pierwsza i jedyna rzecz, w której Bella zjednoczyła się z Malfoyem – niedopuszczenie do ich ślubu. Tego samego dnia po rozmowie, którą odbyły rody Malfoy'ów i Blacków odwołano zaręczyny. Zdecydowano jednak, że nie można zrezygnować z tak wspaniałego połączenia obu rodzin. Matka oznajmiła mi, że gdy tylko skończę szkołę, zajmę miejsce siostry i stanę się panią Malfoy.

Śmieję się teraz z tego, jak bardzo byłam wtedy podekscytowana, radosna. Moje ciało wypełniało uczucie ulgi i leżąc nieruchomo na swoim wielkim łóżku zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem zakochana.

Lucjusz intrygował mnie od mojego pierwszego roku, gdy zauważyłam z jaką gracją się porusza, rzucając uroki na Bellę, jaki jest we wszystkim perfekcyjny. Imponowała mi też jego wiedza na temat czarnej magii. W wieku czternastu lat znał zaklęcia, o których dorośli czarodzieje wolą nawet nie rozmawiać i był w ich używaniu piekielnie dobry. Obserwowałam go w bibliotece, jak w skupieniu czyta stare, opasłe tomy, z namaszczeniem przewracając ich zżółknięte karty. Kilka razy udało mi się zapytać go o to, czy tamto. W swoich odpowiedziach był chłodny i obojętny, ale wolałam to, niż otwartą wrogość.

Czuję we włosach lekki podmuch wiatru z drzwi balkonowych. Podciągam kolana pod brodę, po czym opatulam się mocniej starym, wyciągniętym, mugolskim swetrem. Jest trzeci października, wczesna jesień ubarwiona czerwienią spadających liści, ironicznie przypominających o letnim słońcu, które odeszło już w niepamięć. Przez chwilę mam ochotę przywołać Dracona i porozmawiać z nim o błahych, młodzieńczych rzeczach, ale szybko zdaję sobie sprawę, że mój syn od miesiąca jest w Hogwarcie. Wakacje były stanowczo za długie i zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do jego obecności, wspólnych posiłków, rozmów. Mój wzrok, błądzący cały czas po ścianie zatrzymuje się na wyblakłej już fotografii ślubnej. Mam na sobie piękną, białą suknię (300 galeonów) i włosy upięte w kok, na głowie lśni srebrny diadem. Moja twarz jest zarumieniona od emocji, bo zdjęcie zrobiono zaraz po naszym ślubnym pocałunku. Tryskam radością. Obok mnie stoi Lucjusz w trzyczęściowym, czarnym garniturze i uśmiecha się uprzejmie. Odwraca się w moją stronę, po czym składa pocałunek na moim policzku, a ja rumienię się jeszcze bardziej. Jesteśmy tak zamrożeni na tym zdjęciu, niezmiennie szczęśliwi.

Czuję łzy zbierające się w moich oczach, łzy bólu i goryczy, ale potrząsam gwałtownie głową i zdecydowanie mrugam powiekami. Nie mogę pozwolić im płynąć, jeszcze nie.

Nasz ślub był wielkim wydarzeniem towarzyskim, zaproszone były chyba wszystkie czysto krwiste rodziny zamieszkujące Wielką Brytanię. Po ceremonii, której nie jestem w stanie wspominać rzucił się na nas tabun ludzi składających nam gratulacje, ale nie rozumiałam ich słów, nie potrafiłam rozpoznać twarzy. Potakiwałam grzecznie z uśmiechem na ustach wspominając nasz pocałunek. Wciąż czułam jego ramiona oplatające mnie w talii, wciąż czułam jego wargi składające na moich delikatny pocałunek. Jego smak, jego dotyk, jego zapach. To poczucie bezpieczeństwa i przynależenia do kogoś.

O północy Lucjusz wziął mnie za rękę i wśród gwizdów i głośnych oklasków aportował się ze mną do Malfoy Manor. Dwór był wielki, majestatyczny, piękny. Tamtej nocy zostałam sprowadzona do swojego więzienia tylko i wyłącznie na własne życzenie, zostałam tam do dziś.

- Boję się – wyrwało mi się z ust, gdy Lucjusz otworzył drzwi do sypialni.

Uśmiechnął się tylko i powiedział, że będzie delikatny. Był, ale wciąż nie mogę zapomnieć bólu i krwi, bo było bardzo dużo krwi, wszystko co czułam różniło się od tego, co opowiadała mi Bella tydzień przed ślubem.

Obudziłam się rano w dziwnej euforii, może dlatego, że przeżyłam swój pierwszy raz z kimś, kogo kochałam, może dlatego, że Lucjusz popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem i wyszeptał „Dzień dobry kwiatuszku.", może dlatego, że miałam nadzieję na szczęśliwe życie z nim. Dziwię się teraz, jak bardzo byłam wtedy naiwna. Liczyłam, że co dzień rano będzie mnie budził pocałunkiem, liczyłam na długie rozmowy, pocieszanie się nawzajem, liczyłam, że znajdę w jego ramionach to, czego brakowało mi przez całe życie. Bezpieczeństwo, ciepło, czułość. Tak bardzo się myliłam…

Łzy zaczynają płynąć po moich policzkach, twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie, z gardła wydobywa się zduszony szloch. Jestem żałosna. Może to, co się działo, to, co czuję to kara za miłość, przecież ja nie mam prawa kochać… Wstaję i na drżących nogach idę so sypialni. Podchodzę do szafy Lucjusza i otwieram drewniane, pięknie rzeźbione drzwi. W środku wiszą rzędami mugolskie garnitury. To jedyna rzecz nie z naszego świata, do której ma słabość, którą nie pogardza. Wyciągam szarą marynarkę, po czym wsuwam ręce w szerokie rękawy. Wdycham rozpaczliwie zapach mojego męża i nie potrafię potrzymać drżenia, które ogarnia całe moje ciało. To mieszanka podniecenia i bólu. Otóż Lucjusz mnie zdradzał.

Wiedziałam, że nie pracuje, ale co piątek mówił mi, że ma wieczorem spotkanie służbowe. Wychodził z domu spryskany drogą wodą kolońską, w garniturze, czasem trzymał w dłoni bukiet róż. Ja nigdy nie dostałam od niego kwiatów… Cały wieczór siedziałam w łóżku zaciskając pięści ze świadomością, że w tej chwili on dotyka inną kobietę. Tak bardzo chciałam być nią… Zawsze wracał nad ranem, a ja udawałam, że śpię i wierzę w jego poranne zapewnienia o wczesnym powrocie. Nie rozmawialiśmy prawie w ogóle, żyłam z dnia na dzień zamykając się z sobie, pozwalając uwolnić się uczuciom tylko wtedy, gdy Lucjusz stwierdził, że minęło zbyt dużo czasu od naszego ostatniego razu i całował tak, że krzyczałam z rozkoszy.

Co miesiąc odbywały się uroczystości, na których „wypadało być". Wtedy ubierałam obcisłą, drogą sukienkę, Lucjusz mówił mi, że pięknie wyglądam i obejmował mnie ramieniem. Marzyłam, by nigdy nie puszczał, zawsze to robił…

Nie potrafiłam tak żyć. Chciałam popełnić samobójstwo, bo byłam zbyt słaba, by znienawidzić swojego męża, by od niego odejść, by choćby znaleźć spokój w ramionach innego. Kochałam tylko Lucjusza.

Wszystko było przygotowane. Różdżka wymierzona w moim kierunku, zaklęcie tak dobrze znane, ale wtedy coś mnie tchnęło. Rzuciłam na siebie inną klątwę. Aż krzyknęłam, gdy moja skóra rozświetliła się fioletowym blaskiem. Byłam w ciąży.

Pamiętam to zdenerwowanie, gdy piątkowej nocy czekałam na Lucjusza w salonie, kompletnie ubrana ze śladami łez na policzkach. Podjęłam wtedy decyzję, że coś musi się zmienić. Usłyszałam otwieranie się drzwi frontowych, a potem kroki w korytarzu. Lucjusz wszedł do pokoju i zamarł, gdy mnie zobaczył.

- Ja… Ja… Co ty tu robisz Narcyzo? – wydusił w końcu.

- Jestem w ciąży, z tobą.

Czekałam, aż ta informacja dotrze do niego, a potem zaczęłam kontynuować.

- Odejdę od ciebie, bo chcę dla mojego dziecka lepszego życia. Nie obchodzi mnie, że rodzina mnie znienawidzi, że będę wyrzutkiem. Nie potrafię dłużej żyć w świecie, który dla mnie stworzyłeś. Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz Lucjuszu, że cię kocham? Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że bolą mnie twoje zdrady, twój chłód? Nie zmuszę cię, żebyś kochał mnie i naszego syna, ale mógłbyś chociaż udawać. Skłam… - wyszeptałam.

Nie jestem dokładnie pewna co się wtedy stało, ale chwilę potem Lucjusz całował mnie dziko, przytulał mocno do siebie i szeptał pełne pasji „przepraszam".

To był jedyny raz, gdy moje usta były napuchnięte od pocałunków, włosy wielokrotnie potargane, gardło zdarte od krzyków rozkoszy… Ta noc miała zmienić wszystko, nie zmieniła nic.

Na dworze zaczyna zmierzchać. Widzę jak słońce zachodzi, by wzejść po drugiej stronie świata. Chciałabym uciec stąd jak najdalej, zapomnieć kim jestem, co czuję. Chciałabym, ale już dawno nauczyłam się, że nie dostaje tego, czego chcę.

Draco był spełnieniem moich marzeń, moim promykiem słońca. Całe miesiące spędziłam na opiece nad nim, na kochaniu go. Uczyłam go wszystkiego co dobre i złe, a gdy już urósł pozwoliłam na własny wybór. Lucjusz wybrał ciemną stronę, Andromeda białą, a ja pozostałam poza tym. Wojna mnie nie dotyczyła, świat poza Malfoy Manor mnie nie dotyczył. Nie dotyczył mnie śpiew ptaków, blask słońca, deszcz. Z czasem nauczyłam się też, że zdrady mojego męża mnie nie dotyczą, bo zaczął znów mnie zdradzać, gdy Draco miał siedem lat. Co do wychowania naszego syna, Lucjusz był surowy, ale nie okrutny, nigdy go nie uderzył, tak jak nie uderzył mnie. Wymagał dużo, ale potrafił być z syna dumny, kochał go. Mnie nie…

Zegar w sypialni wybija godzinę ósmą. Zaraz Lucjusz wróci z pracy i spyta, co robiłam w ciągu dnia, a ja uraczę go ciekawą historią o czytaniu książek i przymierzaniu nowych szat. Zjemy razem kolację w ciszy, przy świecach, w których nie będzie nic romantycznego. Potem on wypije kieliszek wina przed kominkiem, a ja wezmę kąpiel i położę się spać. Życie potoczy się dalej…

Ale teraz leżę skulona na ziemi i płaczę z pięścią w ustach. Tu już nie chodzi o to, że ja go kocham, a on mnie nie. Tu chodzi o coś innego. Chodzi o to, że po szesnastu latach małżeństwa, po szesnastu latach chłodu i obojętności utknęłam w swoim świecie. Czuję się martwa. Nie potrafię oddychać, krztusząc się bezradnością, nie potrafię się śmiać. Jedyne o czym marzę to uciec boso w mugolskich jeansach i szarym, wyciągniętym swetrze gdzieś daleko. Marzę, by iść polną drogą w deszczu, marzę, by mieć cel. Marzę, by być wolną. Chciałabym wziąć Draco za rękę i odejść z nim w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, ale nie mogę. I ta myśl mnie zabija, że stworzyłam sobie więzienie, z którego nie potrafię uciec. Jestem martwa, a tak bardzo chcę żyć…


End file.
